


Hide and Seek

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Mentions of Mabel, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Scary, Teen Dipper, i wish i could write gore but i cant so theres none, pls read this, tried to make it creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fucked up while i was uploading and i hadda put it into two chapters, the paragraphs also messed up at the last bit so im really sorry for that!! tell me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper stumbled down a steep path, humming quietly to himself. He clung tightly onto his journal, he looked around, analysing everything he saw. His first time in Gravity Falls, which was years ago, was a lot different then this. Everything was a lot darker and scarier, and he never thought about entering this far into the woods alone. Though now, everything seemed so much brighter and interesting, and all he wanted to do was get lost in it, to write everything he saw down and talk for hours about it, but he was only twelve when he first came here, now he's nearly seventeen. 

After an hour, Dipper realised his surroundings where not familiar, that he didn't know where he was, and that it was getting late. Panic arose in his stomach as the wind sang through the trees, he never thought he'd get lost, he thought he had explored every part of the forest, but it seemed he only explored half.   
He thought he'd have to find somewhere to stay for the night, even though the thought terrified him. In the journals, he had read so many pages about monsters and he didn't want to spend a night in their home. He weakly struggled up a hill, trying to find the end of the woods before it was dark. He passed trees and rocks, his humming stopped and it was all quiet expect for the rustling of leaves and his small footsteps. He felt so alone, he wished Mabel was with him, or someone, anyone. 

In a moment, everything around him drained of colour. Greyness surrounded him and he halted. 'No, No' Dipper whined in his head, knowing who done this. 

"Hello, Pine Tree! Long time, no see" His voice sounded different, deeper. 

Dipper sighed, turning around to find Bill wasn't a small triangle any more, but a human, an attractive human. He was tall, with bright blonde hair and an eye patch covered his left eye, he was wearing a white shirt under a yellow jumper, with black slacks. His top hat was no longer there, and he has stubble over his chin. Dipper was confused, how did he turn into this? 

"So, I seen you wanted someone with you, and thought I'd pop in for a while!" Bill smirked, turning around and and gesturing Dipper to follow. "Though, I'm not going to just sit down with you and listen while you ramble about whatever new monster you found since I was gone. I thought I'd make this fun!" Bill popped his hands out. 


	2. just go onto this after you read the first

"I'm bored, Pine Tree. Your fun to mess with" He laughed, "This?" He asked, gesturing to his new body, "Ah, my old form was a bit boring, and small. I can do so much with this one!" He chuckled. "Fun too mess with? Fuck off, Bill." Dipper mumbled, about to storm off. 

"Ah, if you leave, there's plenty of monsters you don't even know about here, that could kill you in an instant. They could rip you apart, play with your guts, mess with you while your still alive. You'd go through so much pain, Pine Tree, why not stay with me? I could protect you." Bill's eyes went a bit crazy for a moment, as Dipper stopped, fear bubbling up in him.

Dipper sighed and turned around, facing the demon. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "I thought maybe one of your human games?" Bill suggested. 'What kind of fucked up game has he thought up of this time.' Dipper thought to himself, sighing again. "Not fucked up, you've paid it before with Shooting Star!" Bill grinned. "I don't know the name, but one of us has to hide, while the other counts to a set number, and then they come and find them!"

"No." Said Dipper, "It's getting dark, why can't you just bring me home?" He mumbled, "Aw! Is Pine Tree scared? I'll even give you some advantages!"

Dipper said silent, "I can't use any of my powers, I'll only allowed to use my own two feet! I can't tract you, I've to look with my eye as well! When I find you, I have to catch you as well, though you don't have to do this with me! I'll give you ten seconds longer too!" 

"Fine Bill, count to sixty." Dipper answered, sounding fed up. 

Bill started counting, and Dipper started to run, he had to find somewhere good. He knew himself that if something did happen, Bill would protect him, that he wouldn't let him get killed horribly. So he set of on the hunt for a hiding place, and after fifty seconds of searching, he rested under a curved rock, it covered him completely and he was able to hid in the corner, even if Bill stood in front of it, Dipper would be hidden from sight. Though he was anxious and scared, anything could pop out of anywhere, this could crush him in a second. Though Dipper was a risk taker.  
Dipper faintly heard the call of; “Oh Pine Tree!” Then a whisper, right in his ear “I’m coming to get you.” He jumped, nearly screaming as he searched the small area for any search of creature of person. He knew the voice belonged to Bill, was he cheating? Was that a way to find him? Either way Dipper was terrified.  
He cradled his head, shaking it as he listened carefully, he heard approaching footsteps, and quiet humming. Bill was humming what Dipper was humming before he got lost.  
Dipper covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to steady his breathing, or make it less noisy anyway, he didn’t want to be found because of something as stupid as loud breathing!  
He hadn’t heard Bill move a muscle in the last two minutes, had he gone away will Dipper didn’t notice? Was he even there? He heard no humming anymore, he didn’t even notice it stop, the only sound that reached his ears were his own breathing, and the rustling of bushes and trees.  
Dipper jumped once again, the humming started up again, but it was right in his ear. He stiffened, what if this wasn’t Bill? It sounded different, inhuman almost. Dipper was terrified to say the least, he didn’t want to move, but all he wanted to do was run. A few single tears fell from his eyelids as he moved slowly away from the direction the humming was coming from, though he didn’t get far, as where he was laying was very narrow.  
Dipper’s breathing was harder and faster than ever; Bill would have said something by now. “Found you, Pine Tree.” Another whisper in the ear. This was Bill, but it wasn’t the Bill that Dipper was talking to before. This was something else, any happiness was gone from his voice, he needed to get out of here.  
“I’m not going to hurt you Dipper” Bill sighed, and Dipper whined a bit, as Bill had never said his actual name before. Pain clouded up in his head and chest for lying on the dirty grass for so long, and he wanted out of this small area, he hated it, why’d he pick here?  
Then all at once, Dipper was in an open area, in Bill’s arms, his legs were wrapped around his waist and he was stuck in the embrace of the demon. “Bill, your scaring me” Dipper whined.  
“Sorry, Pine Tree!” Bill grinned, back into his normal voice, Dipper let out a relived sigh. “Got a bit carried away there” He chuckled.  
“What are you doing?” questioned Dipper, as to why he was hugging him from behind. “Never cuddled before kid?” Dippers face flushed a deep red as he looked down, but settle into Bill’s chest, this was kinda nice.  
“I knew you’d like it” whispered Bill, pressing a light kiss onto Dippers exposed neck. “Shut up” Dipper blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fucked up while i was uploading and i hadda put it into two chapters, the paragraphs also messed up at the last bit so im really sorry for that!! tell me what you thought!


End file.
